Empatía
by Ada Ross
Summary: Ezio encuentra en la figura del Gran Maestro Altaïr un reflejo de sí mismo. Especie de preludio a Revelations.


**Título:** Empatía.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ezio (y Altaïr parcialmente).  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 700.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> funcionaría como una especie de preludio a lo que se ve avecina en ACR.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>dedicado a dabsieland, que pidió un fic sobre Ezio y sus pensamientos hacia Altaïr y aquí lo tiene =). ¡Espero que se acerce a lo que querías!

* * *

><p><em>Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido.<em>

Esas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria desde que muchos años atrás su tío Mario se las dijese en voz alta por primera vez. En aquel momento no entendió qué implicaban ni qué significado residía detrás del mensaje tan claro y críptico al mismo tiempo. De alguna forma, esa dualidad era el reflejo en sí de lo que el credo de los Asesinos significaba. A menudo Ezio se encontraba a sí mismo divagando en el silencio absoluto de su habitación en Isla Tiberina. Cientos de preguntas sin respuesta le avasallaban sin descanso, perturbándole el sueño. Hacía más de veinte años desde que todo comenzó, y mucho más desde la muerte de su padre y hermanos. Ése fue el desencadenante, y poco después Ezio vio su vida ligada a una orden secreta de la que desconocía todo y de la que entendía nada.

Años después, tras de haber sido nombrado Gran Maestro de la Hermandad, Ezio no creía estar seguro de entender qué era la Orden ni de poseer el suficiente conocimiento para comprender qué se estaban jugando en aquella batalla eterna y sangrienta, en las sombras, entre asesinos y templarios. ¿A qué había entregado por completo su vida? ¿Para qué había sacrificado tanto por la Hermandad? Entonces acudía a las páginas del códice. A las pocas que había logrado recuperar tras el asedio y ataque a Monteriggioni. Cuando las dudas le asaltaban con fuerza, buscaba la verdad en aquellas palabras escritas siglos atrás por Altaïr.

De alguna forma, la lectura del códice conseguía ayudarle a organizar sus propias ideas. Altaïr planteaba cuestiones que él mismo había considerado en más de una ocasión. A través de aquellas páginas amarillentas y cuarteadas, Ezio se volvía testigo del origen de la Hermandad tal cual era entendida en su época. El códice le proporcionaba sabiduría y enigmas a partes iguales; pero era un apoyo. Una rama a la que sujetarse cuando él, el mismo Gran Maestro, veía tambalear su propio mundo. Altaïr había compartido su misma posición, sus mismas dudas e inquietudes. En aquel códice no sólo había plasmado una profecía que lo señalaba a él como profeta e indicaba la localización de aquellos extraños artefactos, sino que había intentado desentrañar los misterios de la Orden y su eterna lucha en pos de la libertad.

Entonces las preguntas se agolpaban con más violencia en su mente. La profecía, Desmond, los que vinieron antes… todo era confuso y Ezio sabía que nunca descubriría lo que había más allá. Él sólo había servido como hilo conductor para algo que sobrepasaba la ciencia y la mente humana, algo que estaba por encima de ellos mismos. A pesar de haber entregado su vida a la Hermandad, unida de forma inherente a esos misterios, sabía que él no lograría ir más allá. ¿Habría sentido aquella frustración el mismo Altaïr, que sólo había recibido el mensaje para él, el profeta? Sin haber conocido nunca a ese hombre, Ezio se sentía próximo a él, de esa extraña manera en la que puedes sentir cercanía por un personaje del pasado, inmortalizado en unas cuantas páginas y en una escultura de piedra bajo la villa Auditore. Pero había una conexión que aparecía cada vez que volvía a las palabras de Altaïr; un sentimiento de empatía hacia ese hombre. Los dos habían dedicado su tiempo, sus esfuerzos, su vida, todo, por la Hermandad; y sólo eran peones en manos de aquellos que decían ser dioses.

Fue entonces cuando decidió partir. Iría al origen de todo. No estaba seguro de obtener el éxito, pero debía intentar buscar las respuestas por sí mismo. Debía seguir el camino que le llevase hasta ese hombre, hasta Altaïr, en las tierras de Oriente. Por una vez no sería una cuestión de política o un forcejeo de poder y control sobre el Fruto. Sería un viaje solitario con el único fin de encontrar respuestas a las preguntas, de entender qué era la Hermandad y los misterios que la rodeaban. Había sacrificado amigos, amores, su vida entera a cambio del bien mayor y necesitaba saber por qué. Y Altaïr era la estela, el camino a seguir y el final.

Iría a Masyaf.

**-fin-**


End file.
